Myra the Cat
Myra the cat is a sonic fan character created by Lilyflower4ever234 (aka ellthehedgie on Deviantart). "You shouldn't have messed with me." ~Myra the cat Appearance Myra is a gray cat with long black locks of hair with hints of dark blue. She has light red eyes and wears a navy blue bodysuit with a dark red ruffled belt and dark red heels. She is on the short side. Due to an accident while trying to create one of her first inventions, she lost her tail. Personality Myra can be rude, and declares that she is evil. She is often manipulative and will do a lot to get what she wants. She tries to be mean, but often fails, as a result of guilt. She tries to convince others that she is a mad scientist and to fear her, but it almost never works, because most of the people she knows know that she is a nice person on the inside. Despite that she is good, she often tries to be evil by building machines, but her plans almost always either fail, or end in accident. She is smart, but she doesn't like to show her intelligence as she easily is embarrassed by it. She can be brutally honest. She is often very shy, but is able to come out of her shell and be more confident around friends. Powers She has high intelligence, but she does not consider this a power and does not like to show it off. Weaknesses Her high intelligence often results in her being brutally honest with people, resulting in her hurting the feelings of others easily. Backstory Myra grew up in a warm and loving family with a brother and two sisters. She was treated and fed well in her family, but her school life wasn't so great. Because she was so shy, she found it very hard to make friends. She had only one friend by the age of 10, and as a result, she didn't have good people skills. She would try to make friends, but accidentally insulted them with her honesty, resulting in them usually running away crying. At the age of 11, she got into a fight with her only friend after accidentally insulting her, causing the friendship to end. Myra had lost all of her friends due to her honesty. As a result, she began to avoid saying what she really thought. Back at home, Myra's siblings had begun to fight and argue more often with Myra being the bystander. At age 12, a boy she liked asked her out. Excited, she greatfully accepted, only for the boy to start verbally abusing her weeks into the relationship. Not having the guts to say what she thought, she let the relationship continue on for three more years until she had finally had enough. At age 15, Myra attempted suicide. She was taken to a hospital just in time where she was able to survive. Her suicide attempt had broken her family even more, with her parents arguing even more. At age 16, Myra finally began to speak her thoughts again, not caring about what others thought. She broke up with her boyfriend, and began to gain new friends. She had begun to become popular. This lasted until about age 17, where she accidentally insulted one of her friends with her honesty. Her friend then proceeded to spread rumors about her, damaging her reputation greatly, once again, causing Myra's friends to be lost. At age 18, she moved out and vowed to become evil and create a machine to remove honesty from the world because it had caused her so much heartbreak. She eventually met Elysia the Hedgehog who introduced her to the friends she knows today. After this, she began to branch out of her shell once again. Trivia *Her favorite food is spaghetti. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:No Abilities